Мечтать не вредно
by translatress
Summary: Translated fic "In your dreams". Slash. Russian.


**Автор: **Niccole Duke

**Переводчик:** Violet

**Рейтинг: **авторский R

**Жанр: **romance\humor

**Разрешение на перевод: **получено!

A/N: Персонажи мне не принадлежат. Пожалуйста, не подавайте на меня в суд. Спасибо. И – наслаждайтесь!

Предупреждение:это слеш. Не читайте, если не любите.

**Мечтать не вредно**

Черный Плащ резко открыл глаза, спугнув странные образы, мельтешившие в его голове. Он судорожно вдохнул, убедился, что привычный кабинет никуда не исчез, и только после этого слегка успокоился. Всего лишь ночной кошмар… Стрелки часов показывали далеко за полночь – оказалось, он заснул за столом. Черный Плащ слегка приподнялся и случайно спихнул папки с бумагами, немедленно упорхнувшие на пол. Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы дрожащими руками собрать их. _«Странно…»_, - подумал он. Все же _это_ случилось не впервые.

Подобрав документы с пола, он снова задумался. Нехорошее чувство вернулось. Его было невозможно игнорировать, хотя он никогда не думал об этом прежде, до появления _этих_ фантазий. _«Меня привлекает Мегавольт?!»_ Он почувствовал себя униженным, даже просто подумав так, но выкинуть негодяя из головы упорно не получалось... Осознание факта, что они ходили вместе в школу, казалось, сделало все только хуже. Вытащив из-под очередной стопки фотографию Мегавольта, он немедленно перестал перебирать бумаги, начав пристально ее разглядывать, задыхаясь с каждой секундой. _«Отвяжись! Сгинь!__»_ Веселые картинки немедленно возвратились. Он бросил фотографию на пол и вышел прочь.

Позже Черный Плащ покинул командный центр и направился к окну, из которого открывался вид на Сен-Канар. Оглядев тихий город, он закрыл глаза и позволил видениям разыграться в его голове. Он совсем не помогал им, но зато сладостно улыбался. Как долго это продолжалось? Достаточно.

Без видимой причины он оставил окно, взобрался на мотоцикл, завел двигатель, несколько мгновений слушал его жужжание, а затем умчался в ночь – нарезать круги по городским улицам. Что дальше – он не знал, зато отлично помнил адрес единственного в городе маяка. Его мысли бешено метались, когда он съезжал вниз по улицам Сен-Канара, но прежде, чем понял, он уже доехал туда. _«Да что это со мной?!»_ - пронеслась последняя здравая мысль. Увы, проигнорировав ее, он соскочил на землю и пошел к дверям - при всей своей растерянности он не снизил темп. Если бы его мозг мог контролировать тело полностью…

Он открыл дверь и прошел, легко обезвредив сигнализацию, установленную на входе. Он бывал там прежде и догадывался, чего ждать от жилища, однако еще не знал, что будет делать и что скажет его хозяину. Но, поднимаясь по лестничному пролету, он все-таки счастливо улыбался. Добравшись до последнего этажа, он заглянул в единственную комнату. Она была завалена приборами, бумагами, книгами, инструментами и множеством лампочек, а сам Мегавольт спал, свернувшись на кровати. «_Что теперь?»_

Идея, поразившая Черного Плаща, появилась, когда он заметил, что портативный источник питания Мегавольта был единственной вещью, которую он снял перед тем, как улечься на постели. Черный Плащ подхватил его, собираясь унести к мотоциклу - без источника питания электричество Мегавольта быстро кончится, так что в случае драки штучка пригодится… Он обернулся назад к все еще мирно спящему Мегавольту и оглядел комнату, ища что-то... ну… что-нибудь. Прихватив изоленту, несколько проводов и какой-то тяжелый предмет (_«Что я делаю? Как я могу!»_),он медленно прокрался к цели, но вдруг беспричинно запаниковал и прыгнул на постель. Мегавольт проснулся и распахнул глаза, но успел заметить только нечто, летящее ему в лицо. Затем – темнота.

Мегавольт с трудом открыл глаза. Его рот был заклеен изолентой, а руки связаны проводом. Когда легкая муть пропала, он смог разглядеть настоящий ужас, ночью-таки прилетевший - Черного Плаща, склонившегося над ним. Мегавольт запаниковал и смутился одновременно. Чуть встревоженный Черный Плащ сидел на кромке постели, свесив ноги на пол. _ «Может, он в самом деле боится за себя, но чего ему здесь надо?»_ - подумал Мегавольт, пытаясь стянуть провода с рук. Черный Плащ внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо.

- Я знаю, что ты не знаешь, что происходит. Если честно, я тоже не знаю. Я просто не мог не прийти к тебе. Я не знал, что сделаю, пока не сделал, - Черный Плащ опустил глаза в пол, – Я не жду, что ты поймешь или заинтересуешься... Но я хочу заключить с тобой сделку.

Глаза Мегавольта изменились, но Черный Плащ не заметил. Он продолжил, наивно полагая, что Мегавольту интересно, хотя последнему было просто некуда деваться. – Если я развяжу тебя, а ты позволишь мне остаться здесь на ночь, то я закрою глаза на то, что ты натворишь в будущем, - даже произнося это, он не был уверен, что ночью случится это самое что-то. И все-таки уже отчетливо хотел, желал этого – и будь что будет. Он отклеил изоленту от рта Мегавольта и стал ждать реакции.

Мегавольт пока только пристально смотрел на него, явно обдумывая ответ.

- Чего ты хочешь?

- Я… быть здесь с тобой и… смотря, что случится.

- Что случится? Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – возмущенно спросил Мегавольт. – Если бы ты _просто_ хотел просидеть со мной целую ночь, ты не стукнул бы меня.

- Ну… не совсем так...

- Что-о?

- Это… не знаю, как объяснить тебе! Я сам этого не понимаю! Или соглашайся, или нет! – вскинулся Черный Плащ. Он чувствовал уязвимость, даже страх, когда пытался объяснить Мегавольту хоть что-то. Какое-то время он молчал, затем, собрав все свои мысли, почти спокойно сказал:

- Я на самом деле не знаю, чего хочу. Но тебя… оставлю в покое. Сразу с утра.

Все еще искренне возмущенный Мегавольт возвел глаза к потолку, но в итоге сказал:

- Да. Так отпусти меня!

Он с трудом протянул руки, и Черный Плащ потянулся, чтобы развязать их. В глазах Мегавольта ясным огнем сияла ненависть. Он закрыл свои и, ослабляя провод, вспомнил всё, что так недавно крутилось в голове, еще раз. Его так захватили эти видения, что он отпустил провод прежде, чем понял, что случилось. Вдруг склонившись, он почти прижался к Мегавольту, чувствуя сопротивление – куда сильнее, чем он себе вообразил – но не прекратил. Он поцеловал своего врага, одной рукой скользнув вниз по его телу.

Мегавольт дернулся.

- Что ты делаешь!? ПЕРЕСТАНЬ!

Вопль протеста был заглушен другим поцелуем. Обе руки Черного Плаща теперь бродили по его телу. Мегавольт с силой дернул свои путы и сбросил уже ослабленный провод. Он перехватил противника и яростно вцепился в него. Но… вскоре половина Мегавольтовой одежды была уже отброшена прочь, несмотря на все его усилия - Черный Плащ оказался сильнее. Мегавольт поймал его руку, но другой Черный Плащ ударил его по лицу. Мгновение комната кружилась, потому что голова Мегавольта раскалывалась от боли еще после первой атаки. Он не смог сопротивляться, позволив стаскивать с себя остальную одежду.

Черный Плащ спихнул его с кровати, и на этот раз Мегавольт не пытался драться – ему хотелось отключиться. Скоро он почувствовал прикосновение между ног, не совсем понимая, с чего это вдруг и что теперь, хотя терпеть такое нахальство… было можно… и даже очень. Он все-таки потянулся к Черному Плащу, собираясь отпихнуть, но коснулся его лица – и даже силы покинули его. Может быть, это было благодарностью за непривычное наслаждение?.. Его дыхание ускорилось. Он внезапно понял, что обнимает Черного Плаща, почему-то отвечая на его касания. Внезапно ему захотелось кричать, и он все-таки оттолкнул… хм… неприятеля прочь.

Оба задыхались. Мегавольт почти не верил, что это случилось, но чувствовал себя превосходно. Опустив глаза туда, где только что был Черный Плащ, он увидел что-то блестящее. Совсем немного, но хватило, чтобы понять, что последний проглотил остальное, и отчаянно покраснеть.

Они все так же смотрели друг на друга в тусклом предрассветном свете, пока Черный Плащ не нарушил тишину.

- Моя очередь, - сказал он с улыбкой.

Но это была самая злобная улыбка, которую Мегавольт когда-либо видел на его лице. Черный Плащ аккуратно обхватил его за плечи и повернул лицом к стене. Мегавольт задержал дыхание, ощущая, как руки Черного Плаща скользят по телу. «_Почему я просто позволяю ему это делать?» -_ но он не смог ответить на свой собственный вопрос. Тяжелое дыхание где-то сзади, а несчастный Мегавольт дернулся от внезапной резкой боли, чувствуя, что по щекам потекли слезы. Черный Плащ почти ласково обнял Мегавольта, прижав ладонь к его груди, последний схватил его руку и впился в нее ногтями, заставив Черного Плаща вздрогнуть, но не прекратить, только опустить ладонь чуть ниже. А явно передумавший дергаться Мегавольт уже прижался к нему всем телом, не отдавая себе отчета, но полностью отдаваясь утке…наконец, последний толчок, и все… Оба, слегка шатаясь, рухнули на постель.

Они спали до тех пор, пока первые солнечные лучики не разбудили их. Черный Плащ молча встал и начал одеваться, а Мегавольт смущенно, но внимательно наблюдал за ним. Без лишних слов Черный Плащ покинул комнату и вообще маяк. Через мгновение ошеломленный Мегавольт выпрыгнул из постели, накинул первое, что попалось под руку, сбежал вниз по ступенькам к двери – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как гроза преступников крепит к мотоциклу его, Мегавольта, батарейный источник питания. Мегавольт подошел к нему, помогать не стал, но зато спросил:

- И что теперь?

- Теперь я иду домой и, как обещал, оставляю тебя в покое, помнишь?

- А как же… - но Черный Плащ перебил Мегавольта, поняв неоконченную фразу однозначно.

- Но, - тихо сказал он, вглядываясь ему в лицо, - Я мог бы иногда возвращаться, если ты, конечно, хочешь…

- Ну… - начал Мегавольт, потом слабо улыбнулся и просто кивнул.

- Отлично! - Черный Плащ сверкнул ослепительнейшей улыбкой и уехал прочь.

Мегавольт несколько минут стоял за пределами маяка, думая над тем, что случилось, затем глубоко вздохнул с выражением огромного облегчения. Он пошел назад, все еще удивляясь – ведь ему даже в голову не приходило, что _это_ может случиться на самом деле.

…_ведь никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, а где потеряешь …_

КОНЕЦ


End file.
